Tonight of all the nights
by FadeInTheDarkness
Summary: Vulnerability wasn't something associated with Laxus Dreyar however, those who saw his vulnerable side realised they were highly respected as very few got to see that side of him.
1. Chapter 1 - An unexpected visitor

**Summary**

Vulnerability wasn't something associated with Laxus Dreyar however, those who saw his vulnerable side realised they were highly respected as very few got to see that side of him.

**Disclaimer**

All rights go to the creator of fairytail Hiro Mashima

** Tonight Of All The Nights**

The wind shook the very foundations of the house, darkness filled the many rooms in the Strauss house due to a power cut from earlier on. The storm was relentless with the constant sound of claps of thunder in the distance. Lightning occasionally could be seen outside the window but it would quickly disappear leaving the room once again in complete darkness.

Mirajane Strauss was laying in her bed watching the storm progress through the night, it was very rare that the takeover mage had a moment to herself because of the hectic role of being a barmaid in the guild. Even though her life was busy she never complained as the guild meant everything to her, even when she came home exhausted to her younger siblings. Just as her eyes began to close the sound of footsteps down the corridor and the sound of her door opening awakened her.

"Mira-nee I can't sleep the thunder is too loud!"

Mira gently patted next to her on the bed which invited Lisanna to watch the storm with her. Although, at the guild the sisters didn't spend much time together it was moments like this which showed just how close they were. Everyone at the guild saw just how strong their relationship was after Lisanna's 'death' because of the way it affected the takeover mage.

"I'm surprised Elf-ni hasn't woken up but I suppose he can't hear the thunder over his snoring" this comment from the elder sister made both sisters start laughing which resulted in the two chatting until the early hours of the soon after Lisanna had fallen asleep on Mira's bed and not wanting to share a bed even though she loved her little sister Mira gently picked her up and placed her back in her own bed.

Still not feeling tired after being awakened Mira made her way downstairs to get herself a glass of water hoping to get a good nights rest afterwards.

"Looks like I'm not going to sleep tonight" gently placing the now empty cup in the sink Mira was about to make her way upstairs when she heard a gentle thud at the door. Immediately the demon takeover mage was wary as currently the time was 2am not a usual time for her way over to the door she unlocked the door and opened it only wide enough for her to see who the visitor was.

Upon further inspection of the visitor Mira was shocked to see the visitor just happened to be Laxus Dreyar. Laxus was standing on the porch he was soaked wet through because of the heavy rain, his shirt had many rips which looked like he had been in a fight. Blood had soaked some of his shirt but was barely visible however, the elder Strauss wasn't one to miss details and picked it up straight away. Looking more closely at his face she could see that Laxus was exhausted his eyes were barely open, a cut on the his forehead slowly bled down his face outlining his jaw and dripped to the floor.

What startled Mira from continuing to look at his injuries sustained was when the lighting mage started to collapse. Without thinking she reached forward just in time to catch him as she did she heard a faint "sorry" from the now unconscious mage. Adjusting the weight of the injured mage she began the slow trek to her bedroom to treat him, along the way the demon had to climb stairs with Laxus on her back as well as carefully place him on the bed which resulted in a very tired Mira.

Mira contemplated just how Laxus got so beat up, she knew just how strong he is, after all he beat Jura a wizard saint, yet somehow here he was laying on her bed during a storm injured. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts she started to undress Laxus to see the extent of his injuries. Leaning over him she gently lifted the unconscious mans head to pull the tattered shirt off which proved harder to do because of the awkward position she was currently in.

A gentle blush spread over her cheeks as she admired the young mans toned body, even if he was injured he definitely had the body of a god. An unexpected grunt brought the demon to attention, looking down she saw Laxus slowly open his eyes to only quickly shut them as he curled on to his side a let out a moan of pain.

"Laxus honey I need to clean your wounds okay" Mira tried her hardest to coax the lightning dragon slayer to unravel himself however, he didn't move. Feeling defeated and tired she simply sat next to him just above his head and began to brush her fingers through his soft hair. His face still showed pain but, she could see he started to relax under the gentle touch of the elder strauss."How did you get injured? I thought the mission didn't involve any fighting" she tried her hardest to get him to speak.

She was just about to give up when she heard a small fragile voice speak up.

"r-raven tail..a-ambushed along t-the way".

At this statement Mira stopped what she was doing and felt pure anger sweep through her body, how could they do this to him she thought. Noticing now Laxus had started to try and sit up she quickly helped him up by placing her hand on his lower back and guiding him to lean against her.

Where her hand had made contact with him she felt just how cold he was so, without saying anything and not caring about her blankets getting bloody she pulled them up and wrapped them around him. Laxus leant his head against Mira's shoulder which emitted a small squeak from her and a blush to slowly creep upon her face.

"Do you want me to tell Master or don't you want him to know? As I can keep it quite if you want but if they dare touch you or come any where near you I will hurt them!"

Mira was confused why she got so defensive over Laxus. Did she mean what she said? Would she really hurt them? Of course she would he was family apart of the guild on the other hand Mira knew he meant more to her than she would want to admit.A small shiver racked the body of the lightning mage and he gently moaned because of the pain of the sudden movement.

Looking down she noticed how flushed his cheeks were and remembered he was injured and she hadn't treated him yet. Just out of her reach was the medical supplies she left on her window sill.

"Please d-don't tell him just yet. I-I will soon."

Sad eyes looked down at the young man, was he embarrassed that he got injured or was he genuinely going to tell the Master on his own? Confused by his words she slowly removed the blanket so she could she his chest again, above his tattoo was a deep cut which slowly bled. She hadn't realised just how much blood he had lost. No wonder he was shivering she thought. Reaching across Mira managed to get the bowl of water and the cloth to clean his wound.

Her heart went out to him as every time she applied the cloth to his wound she would feel his body tense and a moan escaped his lips. After what felt like hours but was mere minutes she gently applied gauze to his shoulder and ensured it was tight and comfortable for Laxus. The wound on his forehead had stopped bleeding so she also tended to the wound as well.

Checking for other wounds she found none. The demon mage still hadn't removed his trousers which were soaked from the rain at this point the white haired mage was at a problem, remove Laxus's trousers so he won't get a cold or let the mage remain how he was but risk getting a cold.

Not wanting the mage to feel any worse that he was currently she slowly slipped from beneath him and laid him back against her pillows. Pulling the blanket off entirely from the mage she started to unbutton his trousers and pulled them down. Not caring where they landed she chucked them behind her and then noticed that Laxus was in fact staring at her looking puzzled.

"w-what you would have gotten a cold!"

Never in her life has Mira found herself struggling for words yet her she was trying her hardest to explain to the lightning mage why he had nothing on but his underwear. A grin flashed across the blonde males face but quickly disappeared after the feeling the pain from his shoulder.

"Mira..thanks" Observing Laxus she noted he was looking anywhere except from her.

"You're welcome, any time Laxus. Maybe next time not in a storm though" A pure smile swept across her face as she looked him in the eyes he smiled back and resumed looking out of the window watching the storm slowly calm down. Making her way over to Laxus she layed next to him and with a fresh blanket she pulled it over the two of them.

His face relaxed as he cuddled into Mira not caring if anyone saw them. Getting herself comfy she wrapped her hands around him being mindful of his wound. Mira didn't dare move until Laxus fell asleep as she didn't want to wake him again. Although, she didn't get any sleep she was content just holding Laxus while he rested, Mira felt honoured that Laxus came to her in his moment and need and wasn't annoyed at the inconvenient hour as she realised Laxus trusted her more than any other member of the guild.

_So, how was it? This was my first fanfiction, I've never wrote about anime before so I apologise if any characters are a bit different to their normal self. Please review, fav, follow if you feel like it, would extremely appreciate it. Also, planning on making this a series? Depends on you the readers and hopefully it wasn't too short._

_FadeInTheDarkness_


	2. Chapter 2 - Unwanted interruptions

**Tonight of all the nights Chapter two**

It was the early hours of the morning and the storm had just stopped. Mirajane woke to the few bright rays of light shining on her face. Feeling a sudden warmth on her arm she looked over to see blonde hair just under the blankets. The memories of what occurred last night flooded her mind, it wasn't a dream Laxus Dreyar actually turned up at her house at a ridiculous time in the morning.

Speaking of time Mira spared a glance at the clock and realised it was 10 past 7 meaning she needed to get up and cook breakfast for Lisanna and Elfman. Not wanting to wake the sleeping man she slowly and carefully removed his head from her arm and placed his head against the pillows. Wondering if his bandages needed changing she pulled back the blanket and checked, seeing only a drop of blood on his shoulder she decided they would last a couple more hours. Happy that she could leave Laxus to sleep Mira pulled up the blanket and closed the curtain to allow him to sleep some more before having to wake him.

Making her way to her en-suite she didn't dare glance in the mirror dreading her reflection because of the lack of sleep. Surprisingly Mira observed her reflection and could see no major signs of sleep loss, saying that she still needed to wash her hair as it wasn't looking its best. After a quick shower she changed into a dress and proceeded to make her way downstairs. Once she got downstairs she was greeted by two hungry looking siblings.

"Sorry I guess I slept in a little later than usual" Mira quickly apologised for the lateness and decided to make the two pancakes to make up for her being late. She also decided to make Laxus some however she said they were hers to not arouse any suspicion that Laxus was in her bedroom. Small talk was made over breakfast in which Elfman complained how he didn't see the storm because he slept through the entire thing which was received by two death glares by the sisters.

"Hey Mira-nee did you here somebody knock on the door earlier this morning?"

Turning around to hide her wide eyed expression she coolly replied "No I didn't here anything because of the thunder, did you see if somebody did knock?"

"o-of course not, I wasn't gonna go check to see if some random stranger was there"

A loud shout of "That's not manly" was followed by Elfman. Not focusing on the argument taking place between Lisanna and Elfman she looked outside the window to meet with the sun rising. For some reason Mira had the feeling that today was going to be a long but good day.

* * *

He couldn't remember exactly how he managed to get to her house. All he could remember was the cold harsh wind battering his tired body and how with each step he took the closer he got to losing consciousness. It took all the strength in him to defeat Raven Tail. Although, the fight was yesterday Laxus had problems remembering just what exactly happened. He remembered picking up a job and all of a sudden he was attacked on route. But, that wasn't what concerned him the most there was a new member of Raven Tail which gave him a run for his money. Darkness that's all he could see when thinking about the mage not even a name to put to the mysterious mage.

Mira entered her bedroom breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Laxus your awake, how do you feel?" Mira nudged Laxus on to the other side of the bed to sit next to him, this emitted an annoyed groan because of how comfortable the lightning mage had gotten whilst she left the bed.

"Better, what time is it as I need to be back at the guild before lunch otherwise the Rajinshuu will start freaking out"

Mira sent him a sympathetic look, since he's been back the thunder tribe haven't let him out of their sights.

Laxus started to pull off the blankets when Mira interrupted him, "why don't you stay here, I'll tell the thunder tribe that you messaged me to say that you had a delay?".

"Won't Lisanna and Elfman find out I'm here, unless you've already told them?" Laxus raised an eyebrow wondering if the white haired mage would be brave enough to tell her siblings that he stayed the night. Then again Laxus knew he would most probably be beaten to a pulp if Elfman knew.

A small huff from the demon told him his answer that his presence was being kept a secret. Mira looked at him and blushed from the eye contact with the dragon slayer.

"What?" Laxus was blatantly clueless with why Mira was blushing from maintaining eye contact. Everybody in the guild knew that Laxus wasn't one to be sociable and at time could be quite awkward and for once he felt awkward and not the other person.

"Laxus...why did you come here of all the places, I mean you could of gone to the guild or the-" Mira was interrupted by Laxus before she could finish her sentence.

"I dunno, I suppose your house was fairly close and all and I knew I wouldn't make it much further so I just came her. Plus you wouldn't freak out or make a fuss so.. yeah".

Take back by his response Mira wordlessly got up and made her way to the bathroom and brought back a clean bowl of water and bandages to change his dressing, along with the medical supplies she now had his clothes which had dried out as well as being washed.

Laxus curiously watched what the elder Strauss was doing, looking to her hands she noticed something strangely familiar, his clothes. He had complete forgot that he was in his underwear, well this will be a good story he thought.

"Your clothes were covered in blood so I cleaned them, speaking of cleaning I need to clean your wound" Making her way other she motioned for Laxus to sit up which he did with a grunt in having to move. Once undoing his bandages she saw that his wound had in fact stopped bleeding a while ago which put a smile on her face knowing Laxus should be fine.

Getting the wash cloth she slowly cleaned the wound, half expecting a groan she was surprised that Laxus hadn't made a noise.

"Laxus doesn't this hurt?"

"Nah, not really it hurt more getting the wound and your really gentle".

Astounded by the words which came out of his mouth the great almighty Laxus Dreyar started to blush, although it wasn't obvious Laxus felt extremely embarrassed. Your going soft on her he thought. Once Mira had finished changing his dressings she held out his clothes to him.

"Umm if you get dressed you could come to the guild with me but you need to hurry as I'm leaving in ten minutes.

With that Mira left the room and closed the door behind her. Unsure whether he wanted to go to the guild Laxus still got dressed as he was feeling rather cold without the blankets providing him warmth. Laxus had to admit it was fairly difficult trying to pull a shirt over your head with one arm refusing to move however, Mira managed to get the shirt off he should be able to put it on. Finally dressed he made his way over to the door and opened it to feel something bump into his chest.

"Huh?" Confused what just happened he saw a rather red faced Mira staring at the ground. Realising Mira was the one who bumped into him and seeing she was embarrassed he quickly adverted the situation by talking.

"I'm gonna come with you to the guild as right now I need the fresh air and still need to speak to the old man about what happened".

"Oh are you sure you don't have to speak to Master if you don't want to, I wont force you as you've handled Raven Tail before".

With a smug grin Laxus replied "nah, plus I can't leave a young lady to walk on her own, someone's gotta escort her".

With that Mira pulled him out of her bedroom quickly scanning if Lisanna and Elfman was about, seeing no sign of them she continued to pull Laxus out of the house before shouting a rushed goodbye to the two.

"Why are we rushing?"

Remembering that Laxus was still injured and it wasn't fair to make Laxus walk at her brake neck speed she slowed down to match Laxus's pace.

"I normally walk this fast so I can see the sunrise over Magnolia".

"Oh, well we can walk faster if you like, I don't mind".

Laxus replied smiling to Mira. She never took notice of how handsome Laxus really was especially when he was smiling which used to be very rare, but now a changed man Laxus was a lot friendlier than before.

Humming whilst walking Mira wished that nothing serious would happen between the family guilds, undoubtedly she no that it was inevitable that something would occur sooner of later, sadly she was hopping that it wouldn't. Unfortunately that was virtually impossible.

Seeing the guild in the distance Laxus increased his pace knowing the takeover mage wanted to hurry but restrained herself from doing so. Arriving at the guild she pushed the door open to be greeted by the Master who was already sat on the counter looking over some papers. Surprised by someone else being with Mira he looked up to see his grandson. Smiling warmly he motioned for Laxus to come take a seat at the bar.

"Boy why are your clothes ripped? And why are you back so soon, I knew you where fast at doing requests but this is a record!" Concern could be seen in Makarovs eyes, worry of what had bestowed his grandson.

"You see-

At this point in time Natsu came bursting in through the guild doors out of breath.

"Gramps Raven Tail are fighting Erza and Gray!"

"WHAT!?"

Okay first cliff hanger. Gomensai (sorry) for being mean just that I wasn't a hundred per cent sure on how to finish this chapter. Really happy with the first response over a 100 views in one day! Thank you for my first review really appreciated it 3. Can't wait to here what you think,

FadeInTheDarkness


	3. Chapter 3 - The encounter

**Chapter 3 Tonight of all the nights**

In the Masters outrage Laxus and Mira shared a look of disgust, how dare Raven Tail have the nerve to attack two of Fairy Tails beloved members. With out thinking Laxus took off dragging Natsu with him without uttering a word to the Master and Mira. In all honesty they didn't need telling where he was going it was clear that he was going to face Raven Tail.

"So, flame brain, where's the filthy scum?" Laxus's voice was laced with hate and pure anger he knew that he shouldn't be going to the fight as he wouldn't be able to hold back like he did in the Grand Magic Games but, when did that ever stop him.

"Outskirts of the forest, near Porlyusicas' house!"

"I'll see you there, you'll know where to find me, wait up for the old man would ya"

With that Laxus disappeared with lightning surrounding him. Currently dark thoughts were going through his head of what he would do to Raven Tail. The guild knew of Laxus's anger and how destructive he could be but never before had they seen his real destructive force, and it just happened that his fathers guild were going to find out how dangerous he could be when angered. He thought Raven Tail would have learnt their lesson from last time, apparently not.

Arriving at the scene he was flabbergasted at the sight of Titania being beaten, she layed on the ground blood dripping from her mouth. Laxus spotted Erza automatically however, he couldn't see gray till it became apparent that the ice mage was on the other side of where he stood leaning against a tree for support. Knowing full well that Raven Tail didn't have the capability to leave the two mages in their present state, he doubted that he had encountered the mage before and was new to the guild.

A voice from behind him brought him out of his misery as now he was able to clearly identify the enemy.

"Ahh so Makarov sends children to do his dirty work now does he, maybe I should make a statement out of you after all you are his grandson".

Turning round the lightning mage saw the mage, the repugnant looking mage had a grin plastered on his face. This quickly disappeared after Laxus decided to speak up.

"You hurting my family was a big mistake, one you're gonna end up paying with your life."

"Laxus-dono, when did you become so fierce, it breaks my heart to see you like this!"

The owner of the voice appeared from behind the trees, as soon as the man showed himself the rest of Fairy Tail showed up with Master Makarov leading the guild members.

"Ivan! You have no right to be here, you will pay dearly for being here".

"Father, it's such a pleasure to see you, surprised you haven't died yet but, since you rudely interrupted me from talking to my son, Laxus, I'll now continue with the conversation".

It took all the Masters strength to not explode from rage, even the guild members were worried about the situation at hands as it wasn't a happy family reunion. Silence filled the forest until an unbelievably strong magic pressure erupted. All eyes focused on the source of the magic power, Laxus.

"Look, I'm not exactly a people's person nor am I patient and right now my patience is wearing thin you have less than ten seconds before I unleash hell on you and if i were you I would leave as I'm not holding back this time". Laxus practically growled the last part, Natsu who had just arrived was shocked at the sheer magic pressure as well as the hostility in the lightning dragons voice never before had he witnessed this whilst in the guild.

"Laxus-dono what happened to being nice to your father you ungrateful brat! How about I wipe the floor with you right-

A flash of lightning could only be seen from where the Raven Tail master was standing after being cut off. An almight boom of thunder was soon followed which shook the very ground of the forest. After the smoke cleared all Fairy Tail members were shocked to behold the sight of Laxus standing over his father who was now on the floor heavily bleeding after being punched in the face with such fury.

"I said leave or I won't hold back".

Suddenly the other Raven Tail mage made a swing for Laxus in which he narrowly dodged due to the hit being unexpected. Not giving up the mage unleashed another attack towards the now airborne mage.

"Eclipse surge" the mysterious mage shouted.

A dark aura was fired at Laxus all light from the area seemed to disappear because of the attack, not wanting to risk getting hit from not being able to deflect the attack he quickly lightning flashed out of the blast range, this gave him an aerial view of the destruction caused from the spell. Time stood still as reality struck the lightning mage as he remembered the mage he was currently fighting was the mage he encountered the other night, the mage he couldn't put a face to.

This automatically sent Laxus over the edge, the mage here in front of him was the only mage who has given him a run for his money, which hasn't happened in a long time. Determined to wipe the floor with his opponent Laxus decided to go all out, gathering a large amount of magic he clenched his fist and released his magic sending it hurtling towards the enemy.

"RAGING BOLT!"

All bystanders were amazed by this spell, only Natsu and Gajeel have actually seen Laxus use it however, both were still none the wiser of what impact the spell had as when first witnessed Gajeel pulled Natsu away from the spell. Total destruction was an under statement towards the aftermath of the spell. The landscape was completely altered all that was left was the distinctive smell of burning as well as a now crispy mage.

"Not bad. How about you go all out next time though? Well, if you're just about finished why don't we get serious, I'll go first!"

Utter shock could be seen on the lightning mages face, so far he used that spell as a deterrent for the Raven Tail mage also, putting the most magic possible into the spell and yet here was the very mage trying to provoke him. Taking a deep breath Laxus calmed himself until his patience snapped and sparks started to violently dance around him.

"That's it no more Mr Nice guy, it appears I'm gonna have to get real. Since I'm about to put you six feet under how about I know your name to go the gravestone?".

"Well, that's certainly fighting talk Laxus Dreyar although, I was only meant to make an example of those two mages why don't I show your precious guild my true power and whilst I'm at how weak the beloved Masters' grandson really is!"

Both mages summoned their magic around them creating an anxious atmosphere, those watching could see the tension however, a certain white haired mage looked on in fear. Mira knew deep down Laxus was strong and he would be fine, but doubt kept arising making her think that Laxus would lose. Not wanting Laxus to feel he was on his own Mira shouted "Go on Laxus, wipe the floor with him" This earned herself a smug grin from the mage and a final statement before the real fight got under way.

"I planned to!"

_So, next chapter there is going to be a lot more of Mira and Laxus as well as some other couples however, not sure who feel free to leave a comment on what couples you want in! Left it on another cliff hanger, sorry again! I don't mean to. Well, can't wait to hear what you think, hopefully wasn't that bad was a little short but that's because the next chapter is going to be the biggest chapter so far! Whoo,_

_FadeInTheDarkness_


End file.
